Composite Human (Lightning Edition)
Summary Whenever someone tells you that someone's dura is 8-C because they tanked lightning, show them this. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Up to 7-B, potentially 7-A with sufficient preparation time Name: Composite Human Origin: Real Life (As a hypothetical idea) Gender: Inapplicable Age: Varies. Humans have only reached the age of 122 so far, but it is likely this age limit will gradually wane. Classification: Human, hominid Powers and Abilities: |-|Base= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Weapon Mastery, Genius Intelligence, Enhanced Senses (Veronica Seider can identify people from more than 1.6 km. Can utilize echolocation. Tetrachromacy allows a person to see 100x more colors than the average person. Supertasters have a far more acute sense of taste than an average person. Has Perfect Pitch.), Stealth Mastery, Vehicular Mastery, Preparation, Enhanced Accuracy, Master at survival skills, Master Scientist, Master writer, Master artist, Master tactician, Master strategist, Master sportsman, thousands of other abilities and skill sets, Enhanced flexibility (Marfan Syndrome is a condition that affects the conective tissues of the body which can give an abnormal amount of flexibility. Martin Laurello can rotate his head 180 degrees. Julia Gunthel can fit inside a 50x50 cm package), Michel Lotito has a stomach lining twice as thick as a normal person's, Limited Technology Manipulation (Has complete knowledge and mastery over all aspects of technology that is known), Hacking, Pain Manipulation immunity (CIP is a condition that causes a person to feel no pain), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation (Rajmohan Nair can withstand being shocked by electricity 30 times the amount that can kill an ordinary man. Biba Struja can withstand electric shocks of up to a million volts), Heat Manipulation (Wim Hof ran a marathon in -20 C temperatures in shorts. Timo Kaukonen survived and was concious after 6 minutes in a 110 C sauna), Poison Manipulation (Mithradatism is the process of building an immunity to certain venoms and poisons through small, non-lethal doses. This can build a resistance to most animal venoms, plant poisons, and arsenic), and Disease Manipulation (Would have every anti-body produced for every human disease), and Radiation Manipulation (Induced Radioresistance is receiving Small doses of ionizing radiation that can allow a greater resistance to radiation) |-|With technology= All prior abilities plus Limited Fire, Water, Radiation, Light, Poison, Smoke, Ice, Heat, Sound and Electricity Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Homing Attacks (Infrared homing missles. DARPA Exacto bullets self-correct during flight and target the object it wants to hit), Explosion Manipulation (With explosives), Pseudo-Invisibility (With camouflage suits), Status Effect Inducement (With flashbangs and stun-based weapons) and Extrasensory Perception (Spidersense suit allows the wearer to detect how close and in what direction and object is through vibrating sensors on the persons body) via preparation Attack Potency: Large Building level (Can easily cause great damage to other humans comparable to Roy Sullivan, who can survive lightning) | Up to City level+, potentially Mountain level with sufficient preparation time (Can gain access to nuclear weapons of varying power) Speed: Below Average Human swimming speed (the fastest 50m freestyle longcourse is César Cieloat 20.91 seconds which would make his swimming speed 2.4 m/s), Peak Human running speed (Usain Bolt is capable of running at 12.5 m/s. Kylian Mbappe can run at 44.7 km/h) with Superhuman combat speed (Keith Liddel is capable of punching at 44 mph, verified by the Guinness World Records) and Subsonic reactions (Fencers are capable of reliably reacting to flicks which can attain tip speeds of around 80 mph. Isao Machii can slice a BB pellet moving in excess of 200 mph in half.) | Subsonic to Hypersonic with firearms and artillery. Up to High Hypersonic flight speed (The fastest piloted vehicle created - Apollo 10 - reached the speed of 39,897 kph 32 relative to Earth) and up to Speed of Light attack speed with preparations (Laser weapons can reach this speed) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Paul Anderson backlifted 6270 lbs, or 2844 kg, Gregg Ernst backlifted two cars, which weighed 5340 lbs or 2422.183 kg. The highest standing jump is 1.616 meters. Javier Sotomayor has a high jump of over 8 feet. Mike Powell has a long jump of over 29 feet. Myostatin-inhibitor Hypertrophy is when the body doesn't produce myostatin to limit muscle growth. Suppression of the NCoR1 gene causes an increase in muscle mass, 2x the speed, and 2x the endurance) | Up to Class K (Maximum towing capacity for trains) Striking Strength: Large Building Class | Unknown Durability: Large Building level (Greatly superior to humans who can survive lightning) | Up to Large Building level in terms of total destruction of tanks Stamina: Very high (Dean Karnazes is capable of running hundreds of miles without lactic acid build up, and the Khoisan people can run for multiple hours on end in a desert without stopping, which would cause heat stroke for an animal. Polycythemia is a condition where there is a higher amount of red blood cells in the body which can increase oxygen carrying capacity by 50%. The DEC2 gene reduces the required amount of sleep to only 6 hours instead of the 8 to 8.5 required by normal people. The inhibition of the LR-15r-Alpha gene allows an incredibly high endurance in muscles. Longest time with held breath underwater is 24 minutes 3 seconds) | Varies Range: Standard melee range | Far higher with various tools, objects, weapons, items, etc. Standard Equipment: None notable | Unknown (Though anything humans have made or know of that could remotely be used for combat, it would be able to as well) Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius (Holds a degree in every field of study on earth. Can solve any equation/problem ever solved. Is a master at every form of combat ever created. Knows how to play every single sport and instrument. Knows every single story, piece of media or work of fiction ever conceived. Knows every historical event that has ever been documented or experienced. Fluency of every language. Possesses every single skill or talent that a human has ever had. Hyperthymesiais a condition where a person can remember almost everything they've learned in vivid detail. Can utilize speed reading. The NR2b gene increases memory and learning speed) None notable, except typical biological needs of food, water and rest. Key: Base | With Technology Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Real Life Category:Wanked